dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
West Kai
の |RomName=Nishi no Kaiō |AniName=West Kai |AltName= |Appears in= |anime debut = "Warriors of the Dead" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Occupation = Kai |FamConnect = |Students = Pikkon Tapkar Maraikoh }} の |Nishi no Kaiō|lit. "West King of the Worlds"}} is the king of the West Area of the universe and North Kai's personal rival. Appearance West Kai is short in stature, being about half the size of North Kai, and wears a blue monocle (he is the only Kai without sunglasses). Personality West Kai is quite arrogant, rude, and insulting. Like his fellow Kais he can be very immature when bickering with his counterparts. He is also a very sore loser, being unwilling to lose without making up some excuse when it's obvious he lost no matter how ridiculous the excuse is. Biography Background West Kai taught Pikkon the Thunder Flash Attack. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga All four Kais often argue with each other, make fun of each other, or insult each other, but West Kai seems to particularly be North Kai's rival, and takes an immediate dislike to Goku, who is North Kai's star pupil. The only times the Kais get along is in a time of universal crisis (something that does not happen frequently). Shortly after he is introduced, he makes fun of King Kai due to being deceased and the two constantly argue and compete using their strongest fighters. During the Other World Tournament he makes a bet with King Kai, if Pikkon wins, then King Kai is to be his slave, on the other hand if Goku wins then he is to give King Kai his home planet. His fighters are very strong and his best and strongest fighter is Pikkon. His fighters also include Tapkar and Maraikoh. When Pikkon fried the arena twice with the Thunder Flash Attack, West Kai remarks that "I told him not to do that, 'don't use Thunder Flash unless you're far away' I said. It's getting harder and harder to teach these kids, It's all about explosions to them." Sometime later, West Kai encounters Kid Buu, and it turns out that he fought the monster Majin Buu, as North Kai reminds him. He does not recognize Buu at first, wondering if he is training or "trying to kill us." While Goku fights Buu, he remembers the villain after North Kai mentions him, he teases Pikkon with the obvious truth that Buu is much stronger than him, much to Pikkon's dismay. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga Years later, in Dragon Ball GT, West Kai is shown when Goku asks King Kai to persuade people across the universe to give some of their energy to form an Universal Spirit Bomb. He is shown relaxing on a deck chair, still on Grand Kai's Planet. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Bin Shimada *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Terry Klassen **Funimation dub: Kyle Hebert *Italian dub: Aldo Stella *Hebrew dub: Yoram Yosephberg Trivia *West Kai is one of the few characters who does not die in Dragon Ball Z. Although he is not dead, during the episode "True Saiyans Fight Alone" where Kid Buu prepares to destroy Other World, West Kai can briefly be seen with a halo for a short moment. *West Kai is never mentioned in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, only North Kai and South Kai are seen. *Super Pikkon can be seen wearing the West Kai's clothing in Dragon Ball Heroes. Gallery See also *West Kai (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Senhor Kaioh do Oeste Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Deities Category:Kings Category:Martial Artists Category:Shinjin Category:Males